


非典型性ABO【迦周】

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 迦尔纳alpha×阿周那omega雷点如题，有alpha筑巢情节，但没有标记，以及若干雷点，大家各有各的雷点，我是在雷点上跳舞的人。所以请注意绕行。





	非典型性ABO【迦周】

他像一个渐行渐远的星系，留下冰冷的尾迹，与旋转的火焰星云。

“我回来了。”走廊里就隐隐闻见的香味在屋子里充斥着，阿周那弯腰换鞋时耸了耸鼻子，问举着锅铲来迎接他的迦尔纳：“好香啊，今天吃什么？”

“不知道呢，你来给它起名字好了。”暖黄的灯将圆形的光打在玄关处，阿周那抬起头看到哥哥穿着的米黄色围裙上的猫猫头，忽然觉得跟迦尔纳长得一模一样。

说完这句话，迦尔纳一转身回厨房去了，阿周那见怪不怪地脱掉外套挂在钩子上。他哥总是这样，天然呆板得会被小区里刚学会说话的小女孩逗弄得团团转。他有时候想，也许自己才是扶持着迦尔纳成功长大的那个人。在温暖的、充斥着锅勺碰撞声的家中，阿周那解掉领带，挺括的衬衫被他丢进盥洗筐里。

端上桌子一盘热气腾腾的炒菜，阿周那拉开椅子坐下，香味让忙碌了一天的身体忽然感觉到疲惫与饥饿。他很快地夹起一些菜放进嘴里，一边嚼着一边端详混搭的炒菜。

他想了想，对坐在桌子对面瞅着他吃饭的迦尔纳说：“这个，这一堆的菜，你叫我给它起什么名字？”筷子依次点着木耳大虾蘑菇鸡肉芹菜竹笋。迦尔纳隔着吊灯，瞧弟弟吃的来劲，忽然想起来性别分化的事情，刚要说出口，又担心阿周那对这个话题的抵触破坏了哥俩之间难得的静谧时光，于是抿了抿嘴靠在椅背上。阿周那抽出纸巾擦了擦嘴，余光看到哥哥的神情笼在昏黄的灯光后头，随口问他：“想什么呢？”一边站起身收拾餐桌。

“……没什么。”迦尔纳腾地站起来，膝窝将椅子推出去好远，他被自己搞出的动静吓到了，笨拙地转身去拉椅背，却因为动作将椅子顶出去更远。椅子腿在地面上划出刺耳的响声，划破寂静的酒红色晚霞。

阿周那知道不对劲，并且猜出八九不离十，但他既不愿意谈论哥哥所想的话题，也在潜意识里担心自己多日来积攒的关于性别分化的负面情绪倾泻在哥哥身上。于是他果断地离开了灯光笼罩的餐桌，丢下笨手笨脚地摆正桌椅的哥哥。

稳稳当当地摆好碗筷，轻轻地合上碗橱，阿周那面不改色地走回卧室锁上门，浑身的颤抖再也压抑不住。他瞧着书桌上父母为他们俩准备的alpha专用抑制剂，一阵羞耻与愤怒噗地充斥胸腔。

倚在黑暗的角落里，阿周那看着被他摔碎在地上的抑制剂，透明的药液一半隐匿在月光里。

他知道，自己此生不再需要这个，从前妄想的自己将会获得的社会地位、特权与尊荣，都化为乌有了。

而他的哥哥，阿周那捏着自己脖颈后肿胀的新生腺体想，还没有性别分化。这个糊涂的、似乎处处都很优秀但实际上又呆又迟钝的哥哥，站在明亮干燥的未知土地上，小心翼翼地安抚幽黑山谷里绝望的omega弟弟。他知道哥哥的这份保护，而他的小心翼翼正让阿周那感到无处发泄的气愤。如果他能够羞辱自己，阿周那就可以有理由用尖锐的指关节打歪迦尔纳的鼻梁。

而他没有，他既没有伸出拳头，也没有张开怀抱。他仅仅是站在潮湿的谷底，像个没事人一样，反过来安抚慌乱的、沐浴阳光的哥哥，刚刚觉醒的腺体藏在血肉里跳动着等待alpha的标记，汗水划过喉咙。

走出地下铁，夏日的干燥热气一下子扑面而来。迦尔纳眯了眯眼，沿着人行道慢慢地向家走回去。公文包皮面晒得滚烫，皮肤贴在上面几乎滋滋作响。小孩骑着两边挂平衡轮的自行车，嬉笑着在大街上窜来窜去。他看着女孩子的车把上挂的闪光穗子出神，日光使穗子的颜色刺眼得很，忽然袭来的头痛使迦尔纳迫切地想走进空调的庇荫。他四处看了看，离家还有一段路程，不远处倒是有个花店。

他推门进去，花香稍微安抚了他跳动的血管，店主热情地放下手头的消消乐，摩挲着久坐潮湿的屁股向来客介绍逼仄店面里簇拥的花束。迦尔纳轻轻地吸了一口气，花香像冰凉的凝胶敷在他的额头，浑身都微微发抖着放松下来。

“买点什么？今天早晨进的新鲜玫瑰，或者您想要买花束？”“嗯。”回答得太过于干脆以至于店老板愣了一下才反应过来。“喔……哈哈，那您是要送给谁？老人？伴侣？”

迦尔纳仔细地想了想，说：“……伴侣吧。”话音还没落下，他自己先红了脸。这三个字凑在一起由声带震动发出来，含义丰富又旖旎，足以引申出足够的额外联想。然而这对他们的关系的描述并不准确。

店主人点了点头，转身在堆叠了一整面墙的花里拨弄着挑选花朵，一边说：“女孩子很喜欢花语，我给您挑一些浪漫的花？或者活泼一些……”“男生。”店主手里攥着满天星愣愣地扭头看他，“我要送给男生。”

“这样啊……”店主呆呆地点了点头，忽然意识到迦尔纳话里蕴含的内容，兴奋得脸上发红。店主一面包着花，一面偷眼看迦尔纳，忽然觉得今天好运，遇见帅气的顾客。这么想着，她吐掉嘴里的瓜子皮，给花束缠了光洁的天蓝色丝带。

推开店门，迦尔纳颇为依依不舍地最后呼吸了一下冰凉的花香，迈进炙热的阳光里。他隐隐地觉得脖子痛，像是落枕了，但浑身的皮肤也紧绷绷地发痛。阳光晒得他脑袋昏昏沉沉的，迷糊间差点直接走过小区门口去，要不是保安跟他打招呼，迦尔纳说不准就走到谁家里去。

迦尔纳迷瞪瞪地瞧着打小区门口小跑过来的保安，怀里的花被太阳晒得向上蒸腾甜腻的香气，他眨了眨眼，似乎有玻璃浮动在眼前，手指敲上去闷声作响。保安一路跑过来，咧开嘴笑着喊迦尔纳的名字，亲昵地大力拍他的肩膀——他立时阖着眼睛软倒下去，怀里的花束落在地上簌簌作响。

好困啊，谁在叫我的名字……阿周那？我不喝药……

再醒来时已经是傍晚了，迦尔纳呆呆地看了会天花板上的夕照，腰腹使力要坐起来，脑袋却又沉又晕，他只好呻吟着躺回去，嘴巴里迟钝的苦涩弥漫出来，方才意识到自己躺了有多长时间。

直到阿周那拉着脸推开卧室门，砰地把水摆在床头柜上，迦尔纳都没能成功地坐起来。“吃药，然后睡觉。”阿周那下命令了，年长者听话地张开嘴巴，伸出舌头吞掉药片，歪头咬着吸管吱吱地喝水。

“可我不困……”“睡觉，听清楚了吗，闭上眼睛，睡觉还要我教你不成？”卧室门被粗暴地关上了，阿周那满脑子都是哥哥躺在床上疲倦昏沉的样子，可他不知道该怎么面对他的哥哥，或者说他不知道如何做好一个引导者——如何以omega的身份去引导一个迎来性别分化的alpha。仅仅是将迦尔纳背回家来就已经让他苦不堪言了，新生的alpha混乱的信息素像羽毛骚弄他的神经，有时候又像一把刀子搅他敏感的后穴使它不停地流水，他好几次恨不得把迦尔纳干脆扔出家门去好了，整日里一副大公无私懵懵懂懂的样子，到头来还不是扔下自己分化成alpha了，只有他自己是omega，父亲看他的眼神是那么的失望，迦尔纳居然还有闲心偷窥分析他的想法！

可耻的家，可耻的人生，可耻的世界。

一切的可耻的源头，正躺在床上，在高热与躁动的性欲中逐渐成长为一个将要获得星辰与黄金的alpha。

比萨斜塔轰隆隆地撵过他嶙峋的后背，红色的眼球浸泡在萤萤地发着光的药水里。他无意识地把身边一切的东西抱在怀里，希望可以留住梦境里一闪而过的故乡，可他张开的五指里空空如也。

空虚像一只吠叫的狗，撵着迦尔纳不得不迈开疲软的腿，撞倒墙角的花瓶只为了拉开衣柜找出一件弟弟穿过的衬衫，锋利的桌角划破了他裸露的大腿，粉红的伤口在皮肤上隆起粗砺的一条蛇，火焰似乎窜到了脑袋里，只有弟弟的气味才能稍微安抚一下跳动的神经。

他慢慢地躺回床上，太阳像尾鳍冰凉的鱼，在迦尔纳光裸的后背上留下凉意。随着暮色四合，迟缓的钝痛一下一下地铺展到他全身，迦尔纳从来没有如此痛苦过，他之前的生命中所有的事情都被他聪敏的脑袋分析出前因后果，顺藤剪掉腐烂的蒂。可当他混沌地坠入发情期，alpha最原始的欲望与空虚在身体里苏醒，无根的悲哀与悔恨充斥他的心。

他合着眼，困顿得几乎下一秒就要坠入梦乡，但是大脑却活跃得跳痛。他迷茫地在白雾里走，身边没有一个人，那个一直陪在他生命里的人终于受不了他施与的细微绵长的折磨，在他最需要他的时候跑开了。迦尔纳不怪他，他慢慢地在白雾里看清了自己曾留下的脚印，前方灰黑色的只有隐隐约约的一个轮廓的未来一点点地放大，像一头石头雕刻的巨象，鼻子指向天空。他的手掌里要有另一个人的手，他会握着他一起拥抱冰冷的巨象，他们坐在象背上，脚底绽开莲花。

“你疯了吗……”阿周那推开门，看到的是意料之中却依旧不可理喻的一幕——迦尔纳赤裸地蜷缩在自己的衣服里，衬衫、仔裤、短裤，甚至蓝色的围巾，浑身赤裸，发情期溢出的精液涂得到处都是，活像雌狼肚皮下黏着的胎盘。

他在河边走了很久，焦躁得仿佛脚底的石板路是刀子。与迦尔纳不同的是，他知道自己的愤怒从何而来，然而光知道来源，没有剪断它的能力，也是毫无用处的。他不可能离开迦尔纳，至少……至少今晚不可以，迦尔纳正在性别分化。这个理由阿周那很清楚有多么的没有说服力，它甚至说服不了阿周那的良心。那么是什么让他在离家不远的河边像蒙上眼睛的驴子一样机械地走来走去呢？他说不清楚，也许大街上24小时营业的便利店有一些答案摆在货架上，于是他走近去。

“滚！你给我滚蛋！”易拉罐伙同绿色的啤酒瓶咻地扔出门来，砸在潮热的沥青马路上，还有一个油头男人，穿着汗浸黄了的跨栏背心，叼着烟骂骂咧咧地从便利店里退出来，他挺直自己的脖颈，使后脑勺层叠的肉更紧密一些，气势磅礴地利用浑身肥瘦相间的肉向店里自己的女人喊脏话。阿周那皱了皱眉，饶有兴致地靠在护栏上远远地瞧这对夫妻。

小男孩没头没脑地不知从哪跑出来抱着爸爸的腿，手里挥舞着吮吸得只剩半拉的棒冰，不小心戳了父亲的大腿一下，男人被冰得浑身的肥肉短暂地向上涌起，依稀很健美——健美先生一巴掌拍在儿子脑袋上，巴掌过后他又回到了自己的半百。

女人顾不得吵到一半的架了，把小子连拉带拽地拖进里屋，按着他后脖颈贴在作业本上吼：“快写作业，啊？写完了你爸再奖励一根冰棍，乖，啊？”

男人见妻儿进了里屋，狠狠地啐了口痰，几脚把碎了的啤酒瓶子搓到马路边上，扯了扯翻卷的背心下摆，够着卷帘门嘎吱嘎吱地往下扯。女人一边扯着湿漉漉的卷发一边走出来，冲着阿周那说：“小哥，我们打烊了。”

她化了妆的眼睛遮不住年岁，伸出斑斓的指甲骚了骚鬓角。男人回身瞥了一眼阿周那，粗声赶女人回屋。

生锈的卷帘门后，掩着一个吵闹却坚固的家。他们互相怨恨，互相挑剔，生了鱼刺的鸡蛋却无法破裂，鱼刺长在柔软的蛋清里，它们的轨迹已经密不可分。一切都是必然的，阿周那恍惚地看到这对夫妻年轻时的模样，他们的一切优点都将成为日后无可忍耐的矛盾，如今的快乐与痛苦都是曾经的必然。

柳树卷起夜风，河流在慢慢地向远方流浪。一切都没有预想的那么坏，生活总不是靠想象才前行。他应当试着坦诚。

但尽管如此……阿周那握紧了门把手，尽管如此，也不是迦尔纳做出这种事情的理由……

瞧这新生的alpha，肿胀的阴茎晃悠悠地流出透明的前液，他甚至饥渴到把家里住着的omega当作人形抱枕，但他又是那么自制，只是把汗湿的脑袋埋在弟弟怀里蹭。

阿周那僵硬地稍微抬起胳膊，咣地把迦尔纳从身上掀下去，面无表情地一件一件拾起自己被揉得皱巴巴的、沾着精液的衣服，alpha的信息素像狂躁的豹子，尖利的爪子使他头脑混沌，进入了假发情状态。但仅仅是假发情而已，阿周那想，稍微地吃点药就好了。

但迦尔纳不打算轻易放走他，趁着阿周那背过身去，他一脚踹在那人膝窝，阿周那惊呼一声跪坐在地上，迦尔纳趁机扑过去按着他的肩膀。

“迦尔纳你疯了吗！”

“我没疯，我清醒着呢。”

“那你放手，”余光瞥见迦尔纳腿间的阴茎，后穴饥渴的抽搐让阿周那更加恼火，“性别分化知道吗？在家忍几天就行了，下次发情期再出去找炮友去，你他妈放开我。”

“对不起。”

没头没脑的一句话让阿周那愣住了，但迦尔纳眼睛里此时汹涌的情欲全靠边了，青金色的眸子定定地看着他。

“你有什么可对不起我的。”

“所有的事情，对不起。”说着，迦尔纳探身过去，轻轻地抱住阿周那的肩膀，他在傍晚的时候就差不多想清楚了，只是真正起了话头才逐渐缕清思路，“我只是一味地以为你想要什么，只是我以为而已……”

地板硌得屁股疼，阿周那挣扎着从兄长的桎梏里逃脱出来，在床沿坐下，俯视着依旧坐在地上的迦尔纳说：“你以为我讨厌我的omega的身份吗？”

“差不多吧，我记得你曾经说想辞职自己单干。”

“对，性别分化之后我就断绝了这个念头。”迦尔纳说的没错，但还不够贴切，“我其实烦的是你总一副小心翼翼的样子。”

“是吗，那我直说了，”迦尔纳晃悠悠地站起来，赤裸的身子在月光下依稀像白玉，“我早就想要标记你了，做我的omega吧。”

？？？

阿周那搞不懂，阿周那感到怀疑人生。

“你自以为，性别分化有那么那么的重要，以至于你把自己下半截人生都寄托在alpha这个性别上，”迦尔纳一巴掌推倒他，利索地扒掉阿周那的衣服，一边说，“你不要活在自己的世界里了。”

“不不不，这个问题我们过会再谈，”阿周那虽然很蒙圈，并且配合着抬起胳膊方便哥哥扒掉衬衫，但他仍旧抓住了重点，“你说让我……做你的……omega？”这一整句话每一个字凑在一起，狗血又深情，简直是午夜剧场才上演的表白，让他完整地说出来，从脸颊红到了耳根。

“你没听错，我要不要再说一遍？”

“呃不不不用了，我听清了。”

“那你答应吗？”迦尔纳稍微动了动身子，虽然是在调整受力，但阿周那怀疑他在性骚扰，因为那根大阴茎在晃啊！

“这不是答应不答应的问题，我们……我们是……我们是兄弟啊……”阿周那想了想，这个理由不太充分，它像纸渔网，根本挡不住汹涌的海浪。

“可我喜欢你，”迦尔纳说。

哥哥太过于面无表情，以至于阿周那以为迦尔纳在讲什么严肃的事情。他眨了眨眼，忽然意识到这事与自己有太密切的联系了，这五个字直勾勾地抓着他的眼睛，像鹅卵石，扑通一声把他心里沉淀得厚厚的灰尘都扬起来了。灰尘下掩埋的，是他不曾发现过的玫瑰，虬曲地生长在腐叶中。

迦尔纳不再给他说话的机会，撩起阿周那的头发照着腺体一口咬出血，然后不顾弟弟吃痛地挣扎，三下两下扒掉衣服，手指撵上阿周那的乳头、细密地亲吻着膝盖分开他的双腿时，他才安静下来。

阿周那仰躺在床上，他虽然并不是需要照顾的那一方，迦尔纳却依旧耐心地做前戏，慢慢地亲吻他的肚子，每一次亲吻，都在身上噗嗤一声点燃一簇火苗。兄长的信息素像是无数双手，无微不至地抚摸他的身体。阿周那很快放松下来，omega的体质分泌出很多淫液，感受到身下的潮湿他忽然很愤怒，性别给他的耻辱还是无法消散。

察觉到弟弟的异样，迦尔纳膝行向前，弯下腰捧着阿周那的脸，要去亲他。阿周那推拒开，奈何身上已经不太有力气了。“好吧，那就算了。”迦尔纳直起身子擦了擦下巴，虽然身体里的欲望没能得到满足，但是alpha对omega伴侣充满依恋的部分已经得到满足了——只要弟弟在身边，他就别无所求了。

身上的情热散去的感觉并不好受，但是即将发生的性事依旧让阿周那抗拒。他不愿做承受的那一方，他甚至不理解兄长对他的所谓“喜欢”是什么，他们本是兄弟，早就亲密得一丁点距离与随之产生的美感都没了，以至于他们能够从对方低下头之后嘴巴的形状判断对方的情绪——微表情并不是正面看得最清楚。但是，月光让他蓦然看清躺在身边的迦尔纳的神情，那是野兽一样的性欲被压制、最温柔的接近于低微的体贴，他知道自己因为性别分化的缘故最近情绪很差，但是回想迦尔纳近日所有的退让与试探——他神情里的小心翼翼，虽然令人恼怒——他想要亲吻月光下难耐却谨小慎微的兄长。他照做了，温柔地、像一只雌兽，肿胀的乳头蹭过迦尔纳起伏的胸膛，温凉的嘴唇清浅地碰了一下他滚热的脸。

迦尔纳直起身子，腹部粘上的体液在空气里变干，他欣慰地擦了擦汗，像辛苦的农民。他确实很辛苦，在终于得到阿周那今晚第一次高潮之后。喔，瞧瞧这满嘴脏话的omega，他明明不在发情期，却不情不愿地被初次分化的alpha哥哥按在床上一通啃咬，脖颈上的齿痕还没有消去肿痛，他便尖叫着射了哥哥一身。生殖腔早就打开了，像一张小嘴，一下一下地嘬长兄横冲直撞的粗大性器。

最开始时，他们的交合可实在谈不上水乳交融。

阿周那别别扭扭地抱着枕头，身子被迦尔纳强力地按在床上跪趴着，屁股耻辱地一览无余。他恨恨地在心里咒骂，想着自己大概一晚上都不可能高潮，也许这能狠狠地煞迦尔纳的威风。但只消一个吻，一个在会阴旁边的皮肤上的吻，还有如同羽毛一般拂过的鼻尖，阿周那立刻坠入了情欲。他的肚子抽搐着，也不是肚子，而是整条腿连着脊柱，都酸软地想要合上，却另有一股情欲，一股渴望着被填满、被插入的情欲使他违心地大开双腿，信息素被勾缠着在空气里交媾，他和兄长肉体交缠。

如果不是清晨订的外卖，阿周那站在树荫里想，他现在还被按在床上后入呢。

外卖员头也不抬地按着手机上短信的指示，放在花坛的西南边的乘凉亭里，然后四处看了看，了然地冲阿周那摆了摆手就急忙忙跑走了。阿周那走过去，提起塑料袋给外卖员打了满分，庆幸自己的机智的点子。

其实阿周那想多了，他既不是一个进入发情期的omega，也不是一个被标记了的omega。他的所谓情欲只是被迦尔纳过于强烈的、处处传达着渴求的信息素所勾引出来的，一旦他离开了迦尔纳所处的密闭空间，再由凉风一吹，谁也不会知道他曾在半个小时以前被内射，兄长的精液已经从他的后穴一路流到膝窝了。

迦尔纳的睁开眼，他的信息素已经散布在整个公寓里，形成了乳胶一样密不可分的整体。这整体忽然出现了扰乱，一个他渴求的omega走进来，并且发出声音。似乎是命令的语气，但迦尔纳不去理睬，他有些饿，但是性欲比饿来得更凶猛，以至于他足以在头脑没来得及转动的情形下张开胳膊拽倒站在他面前的omega，阴茎硬挺得不需要辅助就直插进去——omega的屁股意外的湿软，迦尔纳立刻密集地动起胯，身体几乎像是要融化一般。

这令人意外的快感与服从来得太顺利，以至于警惕的、粗鲁的发情期中的alpha都不得不甩甩头让自己清醒一些，看看倒霉的omega的脸——迦尔纳吓得几乎软掉，弟弟正被他粗鲁地按在墙上，乳头被墙壁蹭得几乎要流血。

他心疼极了，歉疚像一盆冷水兜头浇下。感受到身后动作的停止，阿周那呻吟着扭头查看，撞上哥哥呆愣的、小心翼翼的神情，他没好气地说：“干嘛，想吃饭了是吗，你已经有三天——”

“——对不起，”迦尔纳看着他们分开的嘴唇之间的银丝。

“你又说这个，”阿周那翻了个白眼，虽然哭得发红的眼角使这个白眼起到了相反的作用，“不要总是莫名其妙地道歉。”他屈起手指作势要弹迦尔纳的额头，然而最终还是迟疑地掀起他汗湿的头发揉了揉。

迦尔纳忽然心疼得要命，巴不得带着阿周那跑到天涯海角，把他藏起来，藏在长满青苔的山洞里，藏在腐叶铺就的巨大鸟巢里，只有他可以享用，永远捧着充实羊水的肚子躺在阴暗的角落里等他回来。

但理智告诉他不可以，爱的另一面苏醒过来，叫他推开对方，叫他克制地伸出手臂，轻柔地拥抱疲惫却依旧温柔的弟弟。

他就这样抱着阿周那，一路磕磕绊绊地回到卧室，摔进柔软的床铺里。阿周那呻吟着翻身仰躺在揉得不成样子的床上，腰和后背都酸软得抽搐。他不知道迦尔纳又在想什么，但从他已经平稳下来的呼吸来看，大概难捱的发情期快要过去了。他颇有些留恋，毕竟，他揉了揉自己有些发热的耳朵，诚实一点地讲，迦尔纳给他的第一次还蛮舒服。

兄长的胳膊从背后伸过来，揉了一把他的胸乳，然后安分地环在他的腰上再也没动过。

散落在客厅未曾被人在观赏期精心照料的花束，此时在夕阳下慢慢地剥开已经平静了的信息素，散发出幽静的香。

至于，他们俩后来怎样日日打架、又是怎样如胶似漆地双双辞职，在海边度过颠倒黑白的几个星期，就又是很长的一个故事了。

在真正学会如何照料一个看起来很强大，但实际上黏人又不讲理的alpha之前，阿周那想，他还有很多东西要学。


End file.
